Pecados del Idealismo
by Myobsessivedevotion
Summary: Thomas Wayne debía tomar una decisión que marcaría su vida, dejando a un lado a la mujer que alguna vez amó y su hijo nonato. Fanfic basado en la película "Joker" y la hermosa canción de After Forever. Ni los personajes ni la canción me pertenecen. Todo es obra de DC y After Forever.


**Pecados del idealismo**

_And I will close my eyes and fantasize  
Of a world that's not so cold_

_Octubre, 1951_

No podía dormir. Mil pensamientos oscuros se concentraban en su cabeza no permitiéndole descansar. Daba vueltas en la cama, como buscando un consuelo o alguna solución. Finalmente se sentó sobre su cama haciendo un ruido sordo, colocando sus pies en la fría alfombra.

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Esto era un problema muy grande y él era muy joven como para afrontarlo. ¿Cómo decirles a sus padres que había tenido una aventura con una de sus empleadas y ahora esa mujer estaba embarazada?

\- ¡Maldita sea! - Gruñó en voz baja, mientras colocaba las manos sobre su angustiada cara.

El mayor problema de todos es que esa mujer no se cansaría de buscarlo, de hacerle ver al mundo que él, el heredero de una gran fortuna había metido la pata con una mujer pobre y sin ningún talento. Pero cierto era también que él la había amado, que jamás se había sentido tan libre con alguien; la verdad era que jamás se habría conocido a si mismo si su camino no se hubiese topado con el de ella.

Pero ese sentimiento tuvo que enterrarlo bien en el fondo, porque no le convenía poseerlo. Ya fuera por la fortuna a heredar o el prestigio y buen nombre que debía conservar. Así que no tuvo otra opción más que tomar la última carta que tenía a su favor: haría que Penny firmara unos documentos donde ella se deslindaba de cualquier vínculo que tuviera con él. Haría cualquier cosa que él le pidiera porque era lo bastante estúpida como para creer que él aún la amaba. El único problema era el bebé que venía en camino, ¿cómo le haría para quitarlo de en medio?

Durante sus encuentros, Penny le había comentado que su padre sufría de demencia y con aquella información decidió maquilar un plan horrible: la declararía una enferma mental, y para librarse del niño, movería sus influencias para hacerlo pasar por un niño adoptado.

Si ella decidiera regresar después de la acción legal, ese sería su as bajo la manga.

Una punzada en el corazón lo atravesó mientras se erguía, aún sentado en la cama. Ese niño le dolía sobremanera, finalmente él estaba seguro que era su hijo, pero no quería una responsabilidad tan grande y mucho menos manchar el apellido Wayne.

No tuvo otra opción que ignorar el creciente sentimiento de culpa que nacía en su corazón por el bien mayor. Él movería las piezas del tablero a su favor y se alzaría como vencedor.

_Noviembre, 1981_

Arthur se reía incontrolablemente mientras su nariz sangraba escandalosamente. Le dolía la cabeza, y su estómago vacío se comenzaba a cansar bajo el efecto de la risa enfermiza. Sus ojos se comenzaron a llenar de lágrimas al ver la negativa de su supuesto padre. Fue cuando un pensamiento hiriente atravesó su cansada psique: Thomas Wayne había dicho que él era adoptado, que su madre estaba loca y que él jamás tuvo nada que ver con ella, pero cuando lo vio de cerca pudo observar muchos rasgos que él poseía, como el color de los ojos o la forma de su nariz. Quizá solo era su imaginación, pero le gustaba enterrarse en esos pensamientos que lo hacían sonreír de vez en cuando.

Su risa se apagó cuando recordó la triste realidad: dudaba de su madre desde que se dio cuenta que ella le había mentido. Ciertamente no recordaba que su madre fuera internada en Arkham o que hubiera algún indicio de su supuesta locura, pero ya no confiaba en ella.

Comenzó a llorar en silencio.

¡Qué injusta era la vida! Parecía que todo se tornaba cada vez más y más oscuro, y él sólo atinaba en hundirse en la depresión y el miedo. Hacía varias semanas que ya no tomaba su medicamento y la sombra de lo sucedido en el metro se acrecentaba más, dándole un terrible peso a su existencia porque llegó a disfrutarlo pero no quería admitirlo.

Secó sus lágrimas y decidió irse de ahí. Por el momento debía dejar esos pensamientos de lado. Ahora su objetivo era conocer la verdad. Sólo esperaba que ésta no lo golpeara en la cara tan duramente como el golpe que acababa de recibir.

* * *

¡Hola a todos!

Bueno, otra historia basada en la película "Joker". Creo que me traumó la maravillosa actuación, guion, fotografía y música. Es una historia que vale mucho la pena para ser adaptada al Fanfiction.

Sé que en los comics de _Batman_ esto no es _canon_ pero leí en IGN que el actor que interpreta a Thomas Wayne (Brett Cullen) dijo que alguna vez, durante las grabaciones, le preguntó a Todd Phillips (el director de la película) si era lo que él pensaba (en relación a la paternidad de Wayne) a lo que Phillips contestó:

\- "Bueno, ¿por qué otra razón odiaría tanto el Joker a Batman? "

Creo que eso abre la brecha a una nueva teoría del porque Batman no es capaz de asesinar al Joker y viceversa. Sólo el tiempo dirá si DC toma esta teoría como canon para alguno de sus comics.

Por otra parte, la canción que escogí esta vez dibuja muy bien la situación de Arthur en la película. After forever es una banda que me gusta mucho y "_Invisible Circles_" es, sin duda uno de mis discos favoritos. _"Sins of Idealism"_ relata la historia de una niña que es ignorada y maltratada por sus padres. Me encantó el tema y decidí llamar a este fic así.

Espero que les haya gustado, son libres de comentar si les agradó o no. Gracias :)

Miss Ananké ~


End file.
